Ed,Edd,N Eddy Video Game Realm
by rystorm678
Summary: The Ed's buy a video game console that came with a blank cartridge. When they turn it on they sucked into a series of video games that they must survive and beat in order to get home.


**How's it going people, It's me Rystorm. This another crossover of Ed,Edd,N Eddy. And I'm hoping that this brings back some nostalgia for a lot of you.**

Edd, and Ed were at Eddy's house watching fish bowl 2 on T.V. "Oh Oh this is the best part." Ed shouted. Edd looked visibly bored. "Yes Ed I know." Edd said. They both heard the front door break open and Eddy came running in with a video game console.

"Hey guys look what i got, and for free!" Eddy said in excitement. Ed looked awestruck by what Eddy was holding, while Edd looked real confused. "For free? Where on earth did you get that?" Edd said giving a suspicious look. "I got off some weird guy in a garage sale. But he gave some weird square thingy." Eddy said pulling out a gaming cartridge. Edd gave a upset look. "That is a cartridge Eddy." He said. Eddy looked at Edd with annoyance "Whatever sock head, lets try this baby out." Eddy said excited to try his free game console. He then stopped confused wondering where to put the cartridge in. "Where's this stupid thing go?!" Eddy yelled. Ed grabbed the cartridge "Lets try smashing it in." Ed said.

Edd gasped in horror "No Ed!" grabbing the cartridge out of his hand. "Let me do it." Edd said. He inserted the cartridge in the console, when all of a sudden a giant wormhole popped out sucking the Ed's towards it. They grabbed the floor and held on tight but were soon sucked into the wormhole letting out a loud scream.

_In the Jumpman universe._

The Ed's fell straight on a red platform, Edd landed first, with Eddy landing on top him, and Ed landing on them with a strong impact. Ed laughed "That was fun, lets do it again." He said. Eddy violently threw him off and wiped himself off. He looked down at Edd who was flat as a pancake. Eddy pulled him up "Quit lying around double d." He said.

Edd and Eddy looked around wondering where they were. Eddy looked at the ground "Why does everything look weird looking." Eddy said. The Ed's then looked up and saw pixel ape at the top of what seemed like four series of platforms. It let out a computer like growl and started to roll down barrels. One of the barrels came down and ran over the Ed's making them grunt in pain.

Edd then looked worried. "I think we're sucked in some alternate game universe." Edd said. Eddy and Ed looked at Edd. "So were stuck in here?!" Eddy panicked. Ed pointed upwards "Look a pretty lady." Ed said.

Eddy and Edd looked up and saw a pixel of a lady with texts that spelled 'HELP!'. "Do you think if we were to rescue her we would be released from this world?" Edd asked Ed and Eddy, Eddy began to run up. "I don't care, I'm getting up there." He said.

Edd ran after him yelling "Eddy wait up!" Edd yelled. Ed soon followed up. As Eddy was running he saw another barrel heading towards him. He jumped over it and saw a 100 appear over him. Ed jumped over the barrels having lots of fun. Edd kept tripping over the barrels hurting himself. He looked over and saw a ladder. He smiled and began to climb, when saw a barrel fall straight down the ladder falling on his face, making him fall straight down. He got up, His face looking red outta anger "That defies the laws of physics!" He screamed.

Eddy and Ed were on the third platform when they saw a bunch of barrels coming down the platform. Eddy quickly got behind Ed using him as a human shield. Ed looked up and saw a hammer. He grabbed it and started bashing the barrels and laughing "This is fun" Ed said.

Eddy saw the hammer Ed was holding when Ed suddenly turned around trying to hit Eddy with the hammer laughing with joy. "Quit it Ed!" Eddy yelled at Ed.

Edd was still running on the second platform when he saw Eddy running at him with Ed chasing him with a hammer. "Eds gone mad!" Eddy screamed. Edd screamed as well. Both Eddy and Ed ducked and covered their heads bracing for impact. That's when suddenly the hammer disappeared from Eds hands. "Where oh where has my smashing thing gone." Ed cried out.

Eddy and Edd both wiped their heads in relief. "Thank heavens for that." Edd said to Eddy.

The Ed's continued to run up from platform to platform. Finally they were at the last platform but the barrels were coming even faster at them. "This...is...insane." Edd said jumping over the barrels. "Just...keep...moving." Eddy said. Eddy reached for the ladder leading to the the girl up top.

The Ed's reached the top only to see the monkey grab the girl climbing another set of ladders. Eddy steamed "ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!" He screamed. Before they could react another wormhole opened up sucking the Ed's in making them scream.

**Well what did you think? Got any old day games that the Ed's can try to survive? I really hope you enjoyed and hope to see you soon.**


End file.
